Ursula Rose
Ursula “The Purple Dragon” Rose (ウルスラ紫辰, Ursoula Murasaki no Tatsu Rouzu?) or simply known as Madame Ursula (女史ウルスラ, Joshi no Ursoula) by her allies and subordinates. Is a fearsome Pirate Queen from the East Blue and Roger Era of piracy, lover and wife of the late Jonathen D. Rose, a famous pirate from this era as well. She is the mother of the Taichibukai Warlord, Alexander D. Rose, Liotto D Rose and Crimson D. Rose. Later revealing that she also is the adoptive mother of the Rouge D. Rose Mercury Cross. At the height of the Roger Era, Ursula and her husband was a fearsome pair of pirates. Being an enemy of both the “Golden Lion” Shiki and the Pirate King himself, Ursula had fought side by side with her husband. However after her sons were born and Jonathen was killed, Ursula went into hiding and stepped back from the world of piracy to raise her children Whenever they had grown up and went off into the world of pirates, Ursula resumed her works of piracy and had managed to take over countless parts of the new world. She then was named a “Pirate Queen”, a title given to female pirates who have strong threatening presences to the world government, of course only being reserved for female captains. After hearing of this title, she adapted it to her plans and now plans to find her children reunite with them and take over the sea. She plots to take down Big Mom and her crew, to take over her armada and protectors. In recent years, Ursula had reappeared shocking the world that once thought she was dead and looking for children. She recently has managed to get the Jiang Pirates and using their ship the Jade Empress as her main mobile base and the Jiang Crew members as her personal lackeys. Ursula had founded a mysterious Devil Fruit that allowed her to gain some incredible abilities and managed to defeat any one who would defy her. With a bounty believed to be over 590,000,000 for such crimes, done with her husband and his crew during the Roger Era. Participating in many different pirate battles, which left casualties and marines dead, crimes committed with her husband against the world government. The death of a marine Commodore in the grandline and in the new world, her coup with some members of the marines who sided with her to take over a base in the grandline. Being named a Pirate Queen and managing to avoid capture from the marines. Her most famous crime is the chaos she is bringing in looking for her children and her plans starting to be put into action. Appearance Ursula is a tall and thinned out woman, during her youth she was very beautiful and figured. During her youth she was often seen wearing oriental garb such as tangzhuang styled dresses and jewelry from the far east. Famous for her dark purple hair, which she had kept in a short bobcat like style. However over the years, she had aged gracefully thanks to an unknown drug she had kept her youth appearance even 25 years after her Golden Age of Piracy. Now a days she is seen with shorter hair, that is still kept in a bobcat like cut and she wear a black veil over her eyes. She has a ornate piece of jewelery on her arms and on her head, with a massive ruby on the center of her forehead. Her main outfit is a black dress and most of the times she is seen in a hybird form of her zoan devil fruit. She has a long serpent like tail, taking the place of her legs. On the tail she wears several beads around it and diamonds on the beads. Most of the times she is seen holding a fan in her hands and often a small staff she carries with her. After the post-time skip, her outfit hadn't changed however her hair had grown much longer and now she keeps it in two large buns, with braids coming down from the buns. Gallery Ursula_younger_days.jpg|Ursula in her younger days. Ursula_4.jpg|Ursula appears to the Jiang Crew. Ursula_smile.jpg|Ursula showing her playful side. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Inushima Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Queen Category:East Blue Characters Category:Captain Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User